Avatar La leyenda de Korra Libro 5 Satsui No Hadou
by SERPENTMARU
Summary: Asami y Korra, Jamás pensaron que estar juntas iban a ser felices el resto de sus vidas, pero Korra pensó en la advertencia de Iroh - Ten cuidado con el Demonio del puño.. Ellas tendrán afrontar juntas difíciles situaciones en su vida y enemigos que afrontar. Además se revela el pasado suprimido de Asami..,


Todos los personajes de Street Fighter son de Capcom

Todos los personajes de Avatar La leyenda de Korra son Michsel Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konieztko

 **Capítulo 1 Una difícil Noche en el mundo edpiritual**

 **6 meses han pasado, desde que Kuvira la unificadora ataco ciudad República.**

 **Y de que el Avatar Korra tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones junto con su amiga Asami Sato en el mundo espiritual. En ese l pequeño lapso de tiempo, se aventuraron en ese maravilloso mundo, jugaron como 2 pequeñas niñas traviesas y juguetonas con los sere espirituales, visitaron al Tio de Suko Iroh para tomar unos de espiritualpeciales de Anis, Nadaron en el hermoso estanque con un agua tan cristalina como un espejo recién pulido, cada día que pasan juntas aprenden del uno y el otro, experimentaron sus profundos sentimientos y ahora comparten sus vidas como una hermosa pareja romántica ..**

 **Jamás pensaron que estar juntas iban a ser felices el resto de sus vidas, pero Korra pensó en la advertencia de Iroh - Ten cuidado con el Demonio del puño, Korra... Es un ser que vive del calor infernal de las batallas, más que nada las peleas.**

 **2 días antes**

 **Korra contesto con sarcasmo - Iroh.. Nadie puede derrotar me... Hace 6 meses que derrote a Kuvira y a su gigantesco robot. -**

 **!Korraaaaa! No seas Testaruda dijo Tío Iroh con enojo y preocupación.**

 **Korra se quedo callada en un instante y es la primera vez que ve a Iroh muy enojado. Algo lo perturbaba a cerca de este sujeto llamado el Demonio del puño..**

 **Iroh se tranquilizó y abrazo fuertemente a Korra como si jamás la volvería ver, empezó a salirle una lágrima de su ojo derecho -Korra, mi pequeña niña... Te quiero mucho como sí fueras mi hija.. Korra escucho esas cálidas palabras de Iroh, ella también lo abrazo con todo su ser, en ella sale una lágrima que le escurre en toda su hermosa morena cara... Aunque Korra es una mujer fuerte y poderosa pero por dentro es muy es una persona sensible y se dejo llevar el momento -También te quiero Tío Iroh eres como mi abuelo que jamás tuve.-**

 **-Hija mía. Sólo ten cuidado y jamás caigas en la obscuridad del Sasuit no Hadou dijo Iroh con seriedad y quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.**

 **Iroh en verdad conociste a ese hombre dijo Korra con temor**

 **Antes que le Iroh iba responder a su pregunta. Llega su querida y futura pareja Asami..**

 **Hola chicos... Los interrumpí de algo nostálgico..dijo Asami sonriendo...**

 **-No es nada mi amor-Sólo me estaba contando una historia. - dijo Korra**

 **Mi amor... Dijiste mi amor Crei que esto era entre tu y yo dijo Asami con mucha pena**

 **Korra se quedo sonrojada y si decir una sola palabra, no se acordaba que Iroh estaba enfrente de las 2...**

 **-Jejeje... No se preocupen señoritas. Yo ya sabía de su relación dijo Iroh con sarcasmo y acariciando su larga barba**

 **Asami se sintió aliviada- Gracias Iroh... Por enseñarnos a mi y a Korra a cerca del mundo espiritual y lo mágico que todos somos uno - Dijo Asami sonriendo y tomándole la mano al buen Iroh**

 **Mi querida... Asami siempre estaré para tu cuando me necesites.. Eres como mi hija que no tuve, que al igual que Korra..**

 **Esas dulces palabras que salían del viejo se convirtieron para la dulce y tierna chica de ojos verdes, como un faro de luz de esperanza. Un faro de luz que iluminara su camino para siempre y jamás se sentirá sola de nuevo.**

 **Tanto fue la emoción que la linda Asami empezó a llorar y recordaba los momentos felices con sus padres cuando era una dulce niña, los recuerdos traumáticos de como perdió a su Madre en las manos de un Maestro Fuego, la absurda venganza de padre en contra los maestros control, la redención y el sacrificio de un padre por su hija..**

 **Dichos recuerdos que Asami había suprimido durante estos años fueron expulsados y a sí su corazón como su alma están en paz consigo misma.**

 **Iroh le puso su cálida mano en su hombro derecho y dibujandole una sonrisa disiendole .. Que todo va salir bien. Y sólo hay que recordar los momentos felices..**

 **Korra saca de su pantalón un pañuelo y le empieza a secarle las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro.**

 **\- No estas sola ahora estoy contigo. Hora y por siempre- dijo Korra**

 **Jeje Gracias Korra... Ahora te tengo a ti. dijo Asami.**

 **Hay que descansar Asami . Mañana temprano regresaremos a Republic City dijon Korra , continuando limpiando el bello rostro de su amada...**

 **Buenos mis pequeñas fue un día muy sentimental dijo Iroh con tranquilidad**

 **Asami entro primero al cuarto, mientras Korra se quedo con Iroh para seguir platicando en el comedor.**

 **Buenas Noches Iroh dijo Asami con bostezo.. Sólo dime Tío Iroh, Hija dijo Iroh - Que tengas dulces sueños-**

 **Korra te estaré esperando.. Tengo una sorpresa para ti dijo a Asami haciéndole un guiño mientras cerraba la Puerta.**

 **Muyyy Gulp Noches Asami dijo la morena de ojos azules.**

 **Korra tenía un nudo en la garganta y la cara sonrojada, imaginando se el regalo especial que le esperaba al entrar al cuarto..**

 **Iroh de la quedo mirando. -Ellas es una chica muy bella- dijo Iroh con sarcasmo.**

 **Tío Iroh Ella es una chica única dijo Korra con seguridad - Peleare por ella hasta la muerte-**

 **Jejeje Por fin encontraste a alguien, con quién deseas compartir tu vida. Joven Korra dijo Iroh sirviendo el Te en el vaso de Korra.**

 **Hey Iroh, Que es el Satsui No Hadou? y que tiene que ver el Demonio del Puño, pregunto el Avatar Korra seriamente...**

 **Iroh quedo pensativo al escuchar la pregunta de la chica morena de ojos azules celestes y terminando de dar 2 sorbos a su exquisito te de Jazmín. - El Satsuit No Hadou es una técnica de destrucción y odio. Que ni el estado Avatar puede DETENER. Explico Iroh con seriedad**

 **-Lo más lamentable es que Estado Avatar esta indefenso ante la Obscuridad de esta Técnica-**

 **Korra quedo impactado ante las palabras del viejo.**

 **\- Jamas quiero volver a sentir ese terrible trauma de caer en el**

 **Abismo de la Obscuridad- pensó Korra. Ella empezó acordar todos esos traumas como la vez en que fue sometida ante el miedo por culpa de Amon y la otra que fue envenenada por el Loto Rojo...**

 **Mientras**

 **Asami término de leer sus anotaciones a cerca del mundo espiritual, y se aburrio esperar a su amada Korra.**

 **Asami quería mostrarle su gran sorpresa. Ella tenía puesto un camisón negro transparente, que combinaba con su sexy brasier de color negro que cubría la mitad de sus cálidos senos y su pantaleta tan provocativa que solo cubría la parte inferior de sus jugosas muslos**

 **Ahhhh Ya cansada de esperar a Korra dijo la bella Asami preparándose para entrar a la cama..**

 **Apagar la luz de su lámpara que esta pegado a su cama. Y cae al mundo Sueños ...**

 **Nuestra encantadora y bella Asami, empieza tener un agradable Sueño con su Madre..**

 **En ese sueño se una pequeña niña de ojos verdes jugando con su mascota a dentro de su casa.**

 **Jajaja vamos se que estas por aquí dijo la pequeña Asami mientras jugaba a las escondidas con su pequeño gatonejo. Miau miau**

 **En ese instante se escuchaba grandes explosiones a la fuera de su casa...**

 **Que es ese horrible ruido? dijo la pequeña niña asustada, agarrando a su mascota.**

 **Miau miaaauuu dijo el pobre animal, -Tranquilo Ryo-Oki. Yo estoy contigo- dijo la pequeña Asami, saliendo de su casa junto con el pequeño Ryo-Oki...**

 **Asami quedo sorprendida y asaustada por lo que estaba viendo.**

 **Todo marchito la mayoria de su hermoso, esplrndido y msravilloso jardin por una fuerza que ella no entendía.**

 **Porque mi pequeñas rosas, geranios y todo mi jardín esta muerto dijo la asustada pequeña de pelo rizado con ganas de Llorar.**

 **Ella se incoó en pasto muerto de su jardín. - No entiendo... Sniff .. Mi jardín... Sing.. Mi hermoso.. Sing. Jardín.. Murio - dijo Asami en voz baja con la cabeza agachada.**

 **Miau.. Miau...maulló Ryo-Oki tratando de consolarla..**

 **En ese instante se ve una gota que en la rodilla de la dulce niña, no era de lágrimas sino una fuerte tormenta obscura**

 **venía con toda rapidez cubriendo cada una de las blancas nubes que adornaban**

 **Lo que fue un hermoso día se convirtió en un día obscuro. Un día que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.. Un día que jamás olvidara el resto de su vida..**

 **Vamos Ryo-Oki tenemos entrar a la casa dijo Asami a su tierna mascota.**

 **A lo lejos en el horizonte se observa como relámpago se impacta con mucha furia destrozando todos los enormes arboles que se encontraba en aquel lugar como sí fuera el rugir de un tigre..**

 **Ese poderoso relámpago no era como cualquier otro, solo podría indicar una cosa...**

 **Ese enorme relámpago es de mama dijo la asustada Asami..**

 **Dejando atrás el miedo se fue corriendo junto con Ryo-Oki al lugar del impacto.**

 **Mi madre necesita ayuda dijo Asami con preocupación..**

 **Asami llega al lugar de la destrucción, ella es muy perspicas, ve a su alrededor que las plantas están muertas e incineradas, que al igual algunos animales muertos que una vez Asami hizo amistad hace años, además había una cortina de humo que se le hacia más difícil ver con claridad.**

 **Quien fue tan malvado, para hacer esto dijo Asami con coraje ..**

 **El humo se empezaba disculpar poco a poco, hasta que el bosque entero estaba destruido y muerto.**

 **Entonces ve 2 figuras peleando uno contra el otro utilizando todo su poder.**

 **Una de esas figuras era una mujer con ojos verdes utilizando una gran ola de fuego en contra de su ponente.**

 **Y el otro individuo portaba un karategi de color negro cuyo símbolo rojo portaba as en la espalda de su traje.**

 **Portaba en su cuello un collar de cuentas de Budismo de madera ya maltratadas por los años; que sólo ciertos maestros de Artes marciales o maestros Aire de gran iluminación suelen utilizan.. En alrededor de su cintura utiliza un pedazo de soga..**

 **Y en cada mano utiliza guantes de karate..**

 **Este sujeto no era cualquier otro que se había visto en las 4 naciones..**

 **Pero los ojos del individuos eran tan rojos como los de un demonio mas que nada el color de su cabello era el color del fuego y con un chongo en**

 **medio de su cabeza.**

 **Asami veía a su madre como se defendía ante los brutales ataques del maestro Maligno.**

 **El aura maligna del sujeto era tan aterradora que las plantas se marchitaban en un instante.,**

 **Ese sujeto no era humano... es un Mounstro de Fuego dijo Asami con temor.**

 **Mientras la pequeña Mascota Ryo-Oki estaba muy alterada por la energía obscura del maligno sujeto..**

 **Grrrr Grrr dijo Ryo-Oki en posición de ataque para proteger a su joven Ama.**

 **Mientras tanto la Señora Sato trataba de detener las enormes bolas de fuego obscuras utilizando fuego Control a mucha velocidad..**

 **El solo observaba los ataques desesperados de su ponente y los esquivaba con mucha facilidad.**

 **Este sujeto es muy rápido como si fuera un maestro airé control que se fue al lado obscuro. su estilo de pelea es diferente.. Ni el Avatar Aang tenia ese clase de poder... Apenas puedo igualar su velocidad dijo Señora Sato tratando de proteger a su hija.**

 **El se pone en posición de guardia, junta sus manos concentrando una parte de su Chakra y forma una bola de de fuego de color Morado encontra de su adversario...**

 **-Mesasut Gou Hadou-**

 **Que diablos eso.. Eso es una Bola de Fuego Morada; dijo Yue con Asombro.**

 **Entoces la enorme Bola de Morada es lanza con gran velocidad. Yue ir su parte lanza una gran ola de fuego saliendo de su boca para detener el ataque.**

 **Yue aprovecha la ocasión de que su oponente tiene la guardia baja.**

 **La hábil maestra control se impulsa con las manos utilizando fuego control para atacar de manera sorpresiva a su oponente.. -Este es mi oportunidad para atacarlo por el bien de mi hija. dijo Yue con seguridad, utilizando fuego control convirtiendo su cuerpo en un poderoso meteorito para chocar con su oponente..**

 **En ese mismo segundo el Poderoso guerrero de ojos de fuego responde el ataque ... Mesasut Gou Shin Shouryuken . diciendo con voz fuerte**

 **Un poderoso Uppercaut de energía Obscura recibe El poderoso cometa atravesando el campo de fuego conectando un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, obligando escupir sangre y haciendo que salga volando hasta estampares contra varios árboles.**

 **Madre no.. No puede ser vencida dijo la asustada Asami corriendo hacia donde esta su querida y admirable madre..**

 **-Agh su poder y su fuerza es sobre humana. Ese sujeto es mas aterrador que el señor del Fuego Ozai. El no es un maestro como cualquier otro dijo Yue asombrada por el poder del maestro obscuro.**

 **Mama déjame ayudarte dijo Asami con desesperación haber que su madre no puede derrotar al demonio.**

 **Asami alejate de aquí Cariño es un lugar muy peligroso dijo Yunue con desesperación y viendo a su hija los ojos.**

 **Pero mama estas lastimada. Déjame Ayudarte dijo Asami saliendo lágrimas de sus verdes ojos claros..**

 **Que estupidez esto? No ers mas que un pedazo de muñeca glorificado dijo con el sujeto de ojos Rojos brillosos**

 **Asami promete ... Que vas hacer una buena niña? Y encontrarás a la persona especial que tanto dijo Yue a su hija aguardando se el dolor sus costillas Rotas.**

 **Pero Mamaaaa No quiero perderte dijo Asami llorando**

 **Mientras Ryo-Oki se le lanza al demonio Iracundo. -Miauuuu ghgrrrrrr...**

 **Entonces el demonio le da una fuerte bofetada que lo manda estamparse contra un árbol y un instante muere**

 **Asami ve la crueldad de como su máscota es asesinada con tanta crueldad.**

 **Ryyyyoooo Ohkiiii Porque lo mataste Grito Asami**

 **Valiente intentó.. Pero fue inútil dijo Demonio**

 **Tus lágrimas no son suficientes para cambiar el destino dijo sujeto de cabello rojizo**

 **Era mi mascota.. Era mi amiga dijo Asami ante el demonio Iracundo.**

 **Tienes un largo camino que recorrer para enfrentarme. dijo demonio a la asustada niña**

 **Asami no entendía que estaba pasando y porque estaba sucediendo.**

 **En ese instante su mama la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.- Mi pequeña Asami se Feliz y enamórate de tu ser amado dijo Yue a su hija despidiéndose .**

 **La maestra control se prepara para el última batalla, ella estaba agotada por haber utilizado la mayoría de su energía y lastimada por el poderoso Messaur Go Shoryu,**

 **Vamos demuestame lo que estas hecho dijo Yue con sarcasmo.**

 **Jejejeje Lo dices porque este es tu final dijo el sujeto de pelos de fuego..**

 **Vaya tendré que utilizar mi última técnica. dijo Yue sabiendo que tiene las de perder..**

 **Soy el poder hecho carne... Siente lo débil que eres.. dijo El guerrero infernal ante su oponente.**

 **Yue concentra su poder en sus 2 dedos de ambas manos. En ese instante lanza un enorme relámpago con forma de Dragon cuyos cuernos de firma de rayo encontra de su oponente. - ThunderSnake 100 000 volts-**

 **Pero el guerrero iracundo paro el**

 **Sorprendente relámpago de la maestra Fuego..**

 **Esa tecnica es para destruir toda una Basing Sei dijo Yue con asombro ante el poder destructivo..**

 **Entonces el demonio iracundo se tele transporta enfrente de ella y leda u. Golpe en e estómago haciendo que se retirarse del dolor y luego una especie de patada giratoria de energía obscura y lueg**

 **Mientras que la pequeña Asami no puede hacer nada por su madre..**

 **Mama no.. dijo Asami gritando**

 **Perdóname Asami dice Yue viendo a su hermosa hija**

 **El imponente guerrero infernal leda el último golpe definitivo.. - -ShongokuSatsu- dice el demonio iracundo el nombre de su técnica definitiva.**

 **La pelea se acaba y lamentablemente solo hay un ganador y un perdedor.**

 **Lo siento mucho dice Yue sus últimas palabras a la pequeña Asami...**

 **El tiempo y los segundo se convierte en minutos y solo escucha un silencio momentáneo, sólo se observa una niña gritando y llorando implorando un milagro para que su madre no muriera..**

 **Una trágica escena que jamás se olvidara con el paso de los años.**

 **La pequeña de ojos verdes escucha sus últimas palabras de su madre sin poder hacer nada..**

 **En un segundo ese dilenvio es interrumido por una gran explosión cuyo resplandor deja ciega por un segundo a Asami**

 **El resplandor empieza a disminuir provoco a poco, que al igual el humo.**

 **un cráter aparece en el centro del suelo debido al impacto del ataque, en el cráter se ve un cuerpo de una mujer maltrecho debido del impacto de la técnica, a lado de ella el hombre con los pelos parados con un chongo en la cabeza de color rojo como la sangre cuyo aura maligna rodea el poderoso cuerpo del guerrero iracundo y al mismo tiempo la tierra tiembla al chocar si pie derecho con el suelo haciendo pose de victoria.**

 **En ese instante el símbolo que lleva en la espalda se enciende con todo su resplandor haciendo que las nubes se tiñen de rojo y formando el extraño símbolo.. Un símbolo que Asami jamás olvidara el resto de su vida**

 **Ella era buena guerrera pero jamás**

 **-Soy Akuma... El legendario amo del Puño . Aquel que ha perfeccionado el Sasuit no Hadou y ha desafiado a los mismo dioses celestiales ...**

 **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el desaparece en la inmensidad del bosque.**

 **Sólo dejando a una niña abandonada junto con el cadáver maltrecho de madre y de su mascota Ryo-Ohki**

 **Nooooooo Mama Noooo grito la pequeña y asusta Asami con todo su ser..**

 **En ese instante Asami grita de angustia**

 **.- Mama Noooo-**

 **Korra se despierta para auxiliar a su querida amada. - Hey Asami. Despierta dijo Korra tratando de despertarla**

 **Asami despierta con desesperación y miedo. Korra! Eres tu! dijo Asami llorando.**

 **Tu viste una terrible pesadilla! dijo Korra con preocupación.**

 **Solo quiero que me abraces. Y no me dejes sola nunca dijo Asami llorando.**

 **Así La chica de ojos azules abraza su queridísima amada muy fuertemente sin soltarla toda la noche - Te lo prometo Siempre estaré contigo para siempre.. Cueste lo que cueste-dijo el Avatar y dándole un tierno beso en la frente para consolarla y pudiera dormir..**

 **Mi querida Asami...**

 **Nadie te lastimara mientras yo este aquí a tu lado. Porque soy el Avatar mi deber es protegerte a ti y al mundo.**

 **Esto es sólo el comienzo..**

 **Es mi primer crossover de Korra con Akuma.**

 **en este capítulo se muestra la relación de Korra y Asami, la primera aparición de Yue Sato, y su asesino..Como sabe Iroh a cerca del Demonio del puño.. espero que les gusté**

 **dejen sus comentarios**


End file.
